


Beep Me

by Noble_Nook



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Masturbation, Nude Photos, Sexting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noble_Nook/pseuds/Noble_Nook
Summary: Ladybug has an idea to better keep in touch with Chat Noir, though they both soon find that a cell phone attached more to the masks than the people under them affords quite a few opportunities.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 18
Kudos: 85





	Beep Me

Chat Noir checked the time on his baton after it retracted. The digits that appeared had only just flipped over to 10:00pm when his feet met the rooftop his lady was waiting upon. He took a breath and found a bit pride in himself while he approached. Ladybug had been strict about the 10pm meeting time, after all, and he’d made it right on time.

“So what’s going on, Bugaboo?” He said, still strutting his way up to her. “You made it sound like something big was going on tonight.”

“Oh, it’s nothing _big_ , really.” Ladybug replied, almost blushing a bit. She had emphasized things the night before, but hadn’t been aware of just how much emphasis she’d used. “I just...wanted to give you something, or at least get your opinion on something.”

“Shoot.” Chat leaned back with his staff behind his neck, an ankle resting on the asphalt.

“So I was thinking the other day,” Ladybug explained. “With so much going on and the fact that we can’t quite contact each other outside of the suits-”

“I still think we should try speaking into our Kwamis.” Chat interjected with a snicker.

“Well, assuming that _won’t_ work,” Ladybug cleared her throat with a smirk. “I decided to get us a set of phones.”

“Oh?” He stood up straight as she presented two subtly glimmering devices, one in either hand.

“Yep.” Ladybug let him take his pick, though there wasn’t much difference between them with one a slightly lighter grey than the other. “Since we can’t exactly exchange numbers normally, I figured we could use these. I’ve already set them up and paid for the first month. What do you think?”

“Alright, alright, so this is kinda like a...” Chat fiddled with the device in his hand, nodding at her question while he turned it on. “burner phone?”

“Eh, sort of.” Ladybug tilted her head some. It wasn’t exactly that, but it wasn’t too far off either. “Just something we can use to get in contact with each other when we need to.”

“Define _need_.” Chat snickered some, ever so slightly curious to her real meaning.

“As in, when something’s going on and we need help,” Ladybug playfully flicked the tip of his nose. “Alley cat.”

“Help _with_...?” Chat couldn’t help himself, leaning down ever so slightly.

“Whatever we need help with.” Ladybug kept her composure despite the slight tone of red on her face nearly giving her away. 

The two stared one another down. A brief, silent battle to see who might crack with their truest intentions first if either were to do so. He kept lingering over her, as if he was trying to figure out the exact nature of her game. She remained fairly stoic, only ever showing a crack with a subtle smirk in the corner of her lips. 

Neither moved, neither flinched. So he moved back and she uncrossed her arms and things proceeded as normal. As normal as normal was between them by now, anyway.

“Well, it is a nice idea, my lady.” Chat smiled with a change of subject, then his expression shifted. “But, uh, maybe we should have came up with it a few years ago, no?”

“I didn’t exactly have a paying job in school, Chat,” Ladybug tilted her head. “And I don’t imagine you did either.”

“Er,” Chat paused for a moment to bite his tongue. “Right.”

“Actually, do you even have a job _now_?” Ladybug followed up, realizing she never thought to ask before this. “Are you gonna be able to afford like, minutes and stuff?”

“Don’t, um,” He put a hand on her shoulder, carefully choosing his words. “I can pay, don’t worry about it.”

“Alright, well,” She moved on along with him. “Probably best to use these in emergencies and the like, okay?” 

“Aw, and here I thought I was getting a direct line to my favorite bug.” Chat gently kneaded her spandex.

“You are.” Ladybug subtly smirked, rolling her eyes slightly. “We can still...talk or whatever, we should just be responsible with them.”

“ _Whatever_ , you say?” Chat purred.

“As long as it’s...” Ladybug blushed lightly, then rolled her tongue as she spoke. “ _Responsible_.”

“Alright,” Chat gave a more wide grin, her softer shift in tone not going unnoticed. “Understood.”

Both shared some stifled giggles for a time, then bumped their fists as the sun began to dim. Chat backed himself towards one end of the rooftop, and Ladybug the other.

“Call me.” He winked, shaking his fingers next to his ear before dropping backwards off the roof.

Ladybug shook her head and watched him vault off into the growing night. She’d expected his reactions and his very obvious intentions, of course. Not necessarily just because she could read him that well, either, though she definitely could. It was because, maybe, just maybe, she’d had a few similar thoughts to the ones in his head.

================

Marinette’s transformation dropped as soon as her feet hit the rug on her apartment floor. She hadn’t bothered to flip on the lights, instead deciding to try and head to bed first. One of the perks of wearing a magical supersuit was that you could keep your favorite red nightie on under it without feeling uncomfortable, and you could sneak in a little solo patrolling with none the wiser.

She gave a glance at the sewing table on the other side of her room, some commission work illuminated by strands of moonlight. Work that still needed to be done. But the day had been long, being an everyday Ladybug was still just as tiring as it’d always been. Still, responsibility tugged at her, even at this hour.

The allure of her pillows was strong, though, and she still had a few days before anything was due. Responsibility could take the night off.

It wasn’t just that she had plenty of time to finish her work that sent her flopping down on her mattress, though. It was the phone in her hand lighting up with an accompanying, somewhat loud ping.

Marinette exhaled as her head met softly encased feather. She tossed her comforter up and swung her legs under it, making sure to get comfortable before she slid the lockscreen open. It revealed the image of a black cat. A stock image, but still the most fitting. A few taps and she was reading what he wrote.

**[Heya Bugaboo. Get home safe?]**

[Just got in, yeah.]

**[Good :3]**

It was almost surprising how...normal it was. She figured he’d take the ample opportunity to be as overt and flirty as possible. He did truly care, though, and she knew that. It just wasn’t the first thing she thought he’d send. 

What came after a few minutes, however, was a bit closer to her assumptions.

**[So........what are you wearing?]**

Marinette scoffed. There we go, much better. Much more _Chat_.

[Well, you made it just over an hour longer than I expected.]

**[I like exceeding expectations~]**

**[So let me guess...Spandex, or is it something...less? ;3]**

She giggled, mostly at his emoji usage. Then she shifted around in her bed so that the phone was in both of her hands, holding the device over her face. It took her a minute to figure out how best to handle him like this. They weren’t face to face, so bopping his nose or flicking his bell wasn’t going to work. A simple reversal probably wasn’t good enough either.

Still, she was feeling playful and wanted to drop something on him. Something that’d really get a reaction, that’d make him drop his phone. So, glancing down at what she could see of her legs in the dark, she decided on what to say. Maybe it was a bit...forward for her, she could feel her cheeks getting warmer as she typed, but this was uncharted territory.

Until she hit send.

[What if I told you I sleep in the nude?]

The three dots bounced on her screen for a time, then faded. _It worked_. 

She could only imagine his reaction to her playing back, which was mostly just an image of a fully costumed Chat Noir fidgeting and blushing in a generic bed. It was pretty amusing, until her mind started to wander just a bit lower. 

Things started to take a turn and she neared the mental shutdown button. The long days and longer nights must have been getting to her if the thought of her partner getting all flustered and aroused in his own time was doing as much to her as it was right now. 

Sure, she could have simply asked him in person for... _relief_ , she knew he was good for it and good at it by now. Something about doing things this way was simply more intriguing and maybe more exciting. Especially if he ended up sending her pictures. Or maybe even a video of him-

Then, as if to interrupt that train just before it reached the station, a reply came.

**[Not sure I believe _that_ , but...] **

**[Can we be blunt, bugaboo?]**

[We can certainly try.]

**[Were you horny when you had this idea?]**

Marinette nipped at her lower lip while she typed, trying to avoid being _too_ blunt. 

[Maybe, maybe not. Why?]

**[My lady...]**

**[It’s starting to sound like you’re the one with the ulterior motive, this time.]**

She lowly huffed. He catches on pretty quick when he’s focused. Or maybe it’s just when he’s horny. That’d make a lot of sense, come to think of it. 

[Are you accusing me of wasting money on phones just to sext you?]

Marinette could see Chat pausing in her mind, the ears on his head turned back some and a light blush on his face. He’d wriggle and glance around for some sort of escape from the conversation that didn’t exist. It was now that she really wondered if he slept in the suit.

**[Yes. Am I wrong?]**

So he was feeling bold, too. Forward, at least. And maybe his reply wasn’t exactly far off the mark. Maybe it was more of a bullseye than he could have guessed. Maybe she wished she could actually see his reaction to her next text.

[No, you’re not.]

[Seems my sweet Chaton is quite...astute.]

**[ >;3]**

[All the cards on the table...]

Marinette grinned, almost tempted to send a picture of it his way. But she had much better things to send instead.

[What are _you_ wearing?]

Their conversation paused for a moment. Oh, she wished she could see his face. He’d likely be a blubbering, flustered mess. Putty in her hands, as if he wasn’t putty in her hands normally.

The smug air in Marinette’s room felt as if it was sucked out suddenly, with the ping on her phone making her blink.

It was an image file. What she’d found herself wanting. She hesitated for a moment, though, not looking too closely. While maybe she had gotten these phones for this kind of purpose, she wasn’t exactly used to the content within. Deciding that she needed to follow up on her own idea, Marinette tapped the picture and took a closer look.

The lighting was dim, the moon likely the only thing illuminating...wherever he was. It was odd to imagine Chat Noir living in a bedroom, strangely enough, though she felt it odder to see him wearing Agreste branded boxers. A green pair, fitting enough, though it did rob her of the idea of him sleeping in his costume.

**[Er, I didn’t...go too far, did I?]**

Chat’s text snapped her out of the analysis she was giving his picture just before her eyes reached the point of no return. It had been a minute since she’d replied, and that he opted to confirm her comfort even like this made her feel just a touch bit more romantic than simply horny.

[No, Chaton, I _definitely_ want to do...this, it’s just]

[I haven’t exactly uh, sexted before, so it’s. A bit new, yeah? Might have to be patient with me.]

**[Gotcha.]**

**[For a moment I was worried you’d seen something you _really_ liked ;3]**

Marinette puffed air from her lips in a slight chuckle. She’d flick his nose again if she could. His penchant for breaking tension was appreciated, though.

[Yeah, yeah, nice boxers. Where’d you steal them from?]

**[Wouldn’t you like to know??]**

Marinette smirked a determined grin and then popped on her nightstand light. She angled it so as to not illuminate her entire bedroom while she fidgeted out of her blankets and pulled her nightie up and out of view. Her hips pushed up from the mattress to flaunt the vibrant red, Agreste branded panties around her waist and, once satisfied, the camera on her phone let out a loud snapping noise.

[Don’t need to know]

She let that first text marinade for a moment, adding a subtly starry filter to her own image before sending it.

[I’ve already got a pair myself ;)]

It took a few minutes before the dots on her screen reappeared. She could only wonder what was taking him so long. As her mind began again to wander, so too did her free hand. Until she was pinged with a reply, anyway.

**[Looks better on you.]**

Marinette snickered some. Flattery still got him anywhere

**[But it seems you were lying earlier about sleeping nude, now one of us has to change.]**

This time, his image was clearer. More direct and obvious in what it was focused on. Said focus being the very noticeable bump in his otherwise loose fitting underwear, the brim tugged down slightly. Just enough to show a faint hint of blonde hair between his legs. 

This game was on.

The sight had made Marinette blush but didn’t keep her from shifting her own pose around. It took some maneuvering but before long she was laying on her side with band of her panties pushed further down than his was. 

[But I’m already so comfy. Can’t _you_ change?]

She waited a moment, noticing that her breathing seemed more focused and prolonged. Sexting was an experiment she admittedly had some interest in before tonight, a few flirty texts exchanged with the likes of Alya and Kagami acted as a decent precursor to this. 

Doing it properly, however, was just another story. If this was what proper sexting was, anyway. Granted, the only real difference between those earlier messages and the ones she shared with her superhero partner was the inclusion of images.

The logistics of actual sexting took a backseat when her phone went off again. This time, Chat’s picture was more focused on his upper half than his lower. A lithe frame, hints of what she was pretty sure were abs. It was only somewhat surprising that they didn’t appear to be drawn on with sharpie.

Only after she admired his borderline professional looking picture for a good minute did she even read his text.

**[Enticing offer...]**

That didn’t give her a lot to go on. How to follow that up without giving everything away? Maybe she should find her selfie stick and turn over. The idea gave some excitement above and below, but the beep of her phone interrupted it. Another reply had come in.

**[But are you sure that’s a good idea?]**

This time, his shot was lower. Lower than anything that’d come before, in fact. His once loose fitting boxers suddenly appeared tighter around his thighs. The fabric was clearly struggling in restraint of something, a certain something that might be causing the noticeably darker patch on his underwear that was also poking out directly towards the camera.

Marinette traced the outline of his cock with her eyes, getting a more detailed image the longer she stared. One hand locked around her phone, keeping it a likely unhealthy distance from her face, while the other went along her panties. 

She kneaded herself to his image, flipping through the others with a flick of her finger. Like pieces of a puzzle her mind was eager to connect. Her fingertip started feeling warmer, slicker even. She’d been trying not to do this in this pair of underwear given how expensive they’d been, but temptation had long since set in.

The silky fabric felt so nice against her skin while Marinette mapped herself out with her fingertip. Gradually she fell into desire, shutting her eyes and softly cooing while she explored familiar ground. The thoughts of Chat were more than just a bonus, they were actively pushing her further into this lustful feeling.

So much so that she hadn’t realized a good few minutes had passed, and likely wouldn’t have if he hadn’t sent another text.

**[My Lady]**

His text interrupted her thoughts. No image included this time, either. She almost whined to herself.

**[Are you masturbating?]**

“Eep-” Marinette pressed the back of her hand to her mouth. That part brought her back to reality. Getting called out for touching herself was definitely new.

That was the goal of their little game tonight, though. A logical endpoint for all this bantering and sharing, at least. Her inexperience just made it all that much easier to find herself somewhat flustered.

Once the initial burst of emotions settled, she was able to think more clearly. Not that she needed much thought at this point. with instinct and impulse working just fine. 

Fiddling with her lamp some more to better illuminate her bed, Marinette let herself lay out flat. She even turned her flash on for good measure as she took a picture of her ruined panties. It wasn’t the best she’d ever taken and the immense gap in quality between their pictures did make her a bit more curious about her partner’s background, but she shrugged it off and hit send along with a simple text.

[...Yes.]

The three dots returned shortly after, dancing on her screen. This time they made her feel more anxious, uncertain. It wasn’t that she believed she’d overstepped or done something wrong so much as the conversation was setting in. Before she regained too much of her composure, Chat replied.

**[Good ;3]**

Again, not much to go off of. There wasn’t much else for her to show now, however, and her hand was already drifting downwards again. So she kept things short and concise. 

[Are you?]

**[As exciting as this is, not quite, no.]**

**[I’m not really _that_ easy, am I, my lady?]**

[Oh you’d be surprised]

**[Uh huh.]**

**[Well, it is getting late and I’ve got something in my personal life to do tomorrow, so I’ll let you get back to work, okay?]**

[Okay...]

Marinette did whine this time, a low air pouring from her subtly pouting lips while he message sent. She couldn’t imagine outright telling him what she wanted. Chat would never let her live it down if she so much as mentioned wanting to be teased, prodded and otherwise toyed with over the phone. 

A bit more hesitantly, her fingertips started brushing between her legs again. It was lazier stroking, the mild disappointment showing in the way she touched herself again. Slower, more deliberate motions took their time while she debated getting off at all. Until another reply came.

**[Would you like some...further assistance, my lady?]**

It was like he was in the room, watching her. It prompted a sigh of relief. Not quite the relief she wanted just yet, but relief all the same. It was almost embarrassing how quickly she typed her reply, a more conscious part of her mind thankfully keeping her from saying anything too forward.

[I...very much would. Whatcha got, kitty cat?]

This time, the wait was somewhat agonizing. Mostly due to how she wandered in her thoughts of what he’d send. More tasteful nudity, or perhaps something more below the belt? He wouldn’t consider sending a video of sorts, would he? Maybe if she asked...

The phone pinged. Marinette held it above her eyes in one hand and waited for a time. Savoring the thoughts and possibilities while still trying to keep her expectations low. Surely, it wouldn’t be that good.

What she got was a picture of his waistband pushed down his legs. It slowly processed in her mind from there. His lower stomach, the teasing patch of blonde hair between his legs. The flesh color that pressed up against his bush. The gentle tone of pink at the head. It started to click what exactly was going on, like her mind refused to accept it at first.

Oh, _that’s_ what she’s looking at.

Another glance over confirmed that Marinette was, in fact, staring at Chat Noir’s cock. _Ladybug_ was staring at Chat Noir’s cock. It wasn’t a full shot, just enough to make out the upper part of his shaft. Seemed to be about half of his length, for that matter. It was also extremely hard, with a red and black spotted heart emoji placed just over the tip.

Marinette shut her eyes for a moment and let it really sink in. In the process, she wriggled her panties down enough so as to preserve at least some fabric. Freshly bare, she had little hesitation in grinding her fingertips along her slit.

“Nh, Chat...” She softly moaned to herself. 

There wasn’t much flipping through the images this time, only glancing back a time or two. She was focused now, having seen something she really liked after all.

To his credit, there was no reply on his end for a good few minutes. He must have been allowing her to work. Or he’d fallen asleep, which was a cute thought amid the filthier ones that filled her mind. The things she wanted to do with _that_.

They had done some of them before by now, of course. Something about it was just so exciting, not being able to touch him while she touched herself. Staring at his cock while she alternated between holding the phone and pinching a nipple.

Her fingers raked along her flesh, prodding and poking. She even spread herself and prolonged a moan of his name, as if he were to appear in her room any moment now. She didn’t expect him to come, but she was more than willing to make up for his absence.

“Fuck-” She bit on her tongue, keeping her volume low while she pressed the tip of a finger inside of herself.

More moans escaped from her lips as low hisses, giving way to proper groans while she fucked herself on her finger. A little more. A quick glance at his texts, particularly the one about her masturbating, then deeper analysis of his cock. How bad she found herself wanting it. What _it_ could do to _her_.

“Cha...Adrien!” Marinette cried without thought, her head tossed back into her pillows while her pussy clenched around her fingertip. She shifted it some to milk her orgasm, rocking her hips softly at her hand.

The phone dropped from her grasp and slid onto the mattress while her bedroom gradually came back into view. Her panting echoed lightly against the walls around her. The hand between her legs stayed there and comfortably brushed longer, wider strokes at her flesh. She hadn’t stopped fondling her breast since losing her device, gently toying with her body as she came down.

It felt so much better that she’d expected. Maybe too much better, maybe she’d let herself get too far into it. Shame started brushing along the shore of her mind while her composure slowly came back to her. So much indulgence over pictures of something she’d seen before. 

Then, as if he was aware of her thoughts, Chat Noir replied. It took her a moment to find the phone again, noting the battery was getting low while she opened his chat again.

**[Hope you’re having fun, bugaboo~ ;3]**

Marinette breathed, exerting some strength to sit up bottomless in her bed. At first she wasn’t sure what to say, but his emoji did more work to assuage her negative thoughts than she’d like to admit. Then, she typed slowly.

[I did, yeah]

[Thank you Chat]

[Did you....]

One of the few times she found herself thankful for autocorrect. Without it, she’d probably be reading like the mess sure currently was. A further effort came forth when she swung her legs and put her feet to the floor, plugging her phone in while she awaited his reply.

**[No, but I’m glad you did >;3]**

**[You can worry about me some other time, yeah? You’ll just owe me one~]**

Marinette couldn’t help but smile. As much as she’d have liked to have helped him in that moment, she wasn’t sure she had it in her. Maybe she needed to start masturbating more often, especially now that she had the perfect excuse to do so. Other possibilities crossed her mind, dipping her thoughts down the drain again. 

There were so many people Ladybug could text, so many that might reciprocate these feelings. One blonde possibility in particular stuck out in her mind, but she shook her head and decided to give Chat a simple answer. 

[Okay, kitty. I need to shower and get some sleep, so I’ll pay you back later...~]

**[Of course. Sleep well, my lady, sext ya later >;3]**

A more wholesome warmth returned to her heart as Marinette exhaled through her nose and stood up with a smile. Her intent was to retrieve something to change into after showering but she paused for a moment. Her panties had slid down her legs and, while not a great image due to how bright the light of the lamp was against her body, she decided to snap a picture of her subtly messy crotch. Just in case.

**Author's Note:**

> so this was an idea I had a while ago which was mostly a joke post but I started accidentally taking it seriously and now I'm here
> 
> the hope is to do at least three more chapters, one for each remaining side of the square tho the content isn't entirely locked down as of yet (the ending is already set in my mind, it's the content of the hypothetical other two chapters that's a bit more nebulous in that I don't know what else to do with the concept beyond phone sex.)


End file.
